


Getting Beckett

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [43]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Beckett's adoption and first birthday





	Getting Beckett

I can’t do this. It’s just too much. I know I’ve let you down again big brother. Tell Y/N thank you for giving me yet another chance I didn’t deserve. Tell Beckett I love him but I just can’t be the father he needs right now. Not sure I ever will be. Beckett’s birth certificate and other important papers are in his diaper bag. I want you and Y/N to take custody of Beckett.

His signature appeared under with the date.

Peter read the letter. He frowned and furrowed his brow. “My wife’s friend is a great family law attorney. I’ll give her a call and figure out what you guys need to do next. I’ll be in touch.” Peter nodded then showed himself out.

“Son. I just don’t understand why you let him in again. Why you trusted him.” William stood in the living room. “This time he’s really messed up.”

Mike crossed his arms, his mouth was a thin line. “Wasn’t exactly my idea.” He shot a look at you.

“Don’t start again Mike. I know it’s all my fault. I’m too nice, too trusting, give people too many chances, which usually comes back to bite me in the ass. If he hadn’t been here, who knows where or with who he would have left Beckett with.” With your hands on your hips, you drew yourself taller. No way you were backing down. You feel angry tears threatening your resolve.

Anne stood beside you. “This is not Y/N’s fault. This rests solely on Matt. The only thing that matters right now is making sure that baby knows he is loved and will never be abandoned again.” Anne turned to you. “I’ll help you make some lunch. Maybe everyone will be a bit more amenable after they’ve eaten.”

William and Mike exchanged looks. Mike’s face softened and William looked at his feet.

“Right behind you, Anne.” You shook your head. “Both of you are unbelievable you know that. This is about Beckett, not me, not Matt or you William. This isn’t about placing blame if it is I’ll shoulder it. I’m a big girl because I know in my heart we did the right thing.” You started to follow Anne but turned back around. “Mike, you of all people should be thankful I’m forgiving and give multiple chances.” Mike gave you a wounded look as you went to the kitchen.

Later that evening after the kids had been given a bath and put to bed, you put on the tea kettle. While you waited for the kettle to heat up, you readied your mug with your tea bag and took the honey from the cabinet.

“Hey. Enough for two cups?” Mike shuffled into the kitchen. The two of you had barely talked to one another since earlier that afternoon.

“Yep.”

Mike hopped up to sit on the counter. “Hey. Stop for a second. Please look at me.” Mike took your hands and drew you to stand between his legs. “I’m sorry about this afternoon. I hate to see people take advantage of your good heart. I was angry but not with you. But I took my frustrations out on you and I apologize. ”

“ I do give people too many chances. I just, I saw Matt with Beckett and thought if anything can change a person, it’s becoming a parent.”

“You know one of the reasons I fell in love with you was your big heart and your ability to forgive. You always see the good in people.”

“I try.” You sighed heavily.

“We are here to discuss the matter of the minor child Beckett Sawyer Dodds, age three months. From statements, it looks like Matthew Dodds and his infant son began staying at the residence of Michael and Y/N Dodds on or about August 10. On October 13 he left without taking his son with him leaving a note requesting you and your wife take custody. Mother, Sarah Barnes, whereabouts are unknown.”

“That is correct your honor. The mother left shortly after Beckett was born and has made no contact since that time. Neither has Matthew, his whereabouts are also unknown. We request Beckett be placed in temporary custody ” The attorney that Peter introduced you to was amazing. She got an emergency hearing on Monday morning.

“I agree with the council. Sergeant Dodds. Mrs. Dodds. Do you agree to take temporary custody of said infant until any other family is found and if any other living relatives are not found, you are willing to take permanent custody?”

“Yes, your honor,” Mike responded.

Beckett was sleeping in your arms. “Yes, your honor. I agree.”

Judge Linden smiled. “We’ll schedule a permanent custody hearing at a later date. Barring any issues with home visits, which I don’t foresee, and if no other family members are found, you will be granted permanent custody at that time. Please see the court register. There are documents to sign. Good luck.”

“I can’t believe he’s a year old,” Mike held to a giggling Beckett who was covered in icing. Your home was filled with family and friends to celebrate his birthday.

The transition had been smooth. No other family members had come forward. Matt was in rehab in Mexico for the hundredth time and signed away rights. Sarah, Beckett’s mom had not been located. The adoption process was started three months ago and would be finalized next month.

“I know.” He had been such a delight. It was nice to have a baby in the house again. “I-uh-I’m going to refill the punch.”

Mike passed Beckett to Anne, who gave Mike a sad smile as you left the room. Mike watched you from the kitchen doorway. When you were unable to reach the extra punch bowl in the top cabinet, he easily passed it down to you.

“Thanks.”

He didn’t miss the tears that were in your eyes. “Hey. Talk to me.” He gently stopped your gait.

“I-I feel-,” you shook your head. “Nevermind. It’s not important.”

Mike brushed the tears from your cheeks. “It is important. Tell me. Please.”

“I-”

“Mom!” Isaac, Noah, and Julian came racing into the kitchen. “The girls just knocked down our castle.”

Cora, Jesse, and Audra were hot on their heels. “I not mean it!” Cora exclaimed through tears.

“You did it on purpose.” Isaac countered.

“Sorry,” Mike mouthed to you. “Okay. Everyone calm down. Out of the kitchen,” Mike said calmly and took charge of the situation. “We’ll talk tonight. Promise.”

“Sure,” you nodded and gave him a small smile.

“What a mess,” you muttered to yourself as you surveyed the damage after everyone had left. Paper plates, cups, and napkins were scattered around the house. Half ate cupcakes left behind, wrapping paper strewn around the room and balloons both inflated and flat rounded out the mess.

“Once the kids came down from their sugar high they crashed,” Mike said as he came into the family room. He passed you a hot cup of coffee, which you accepted gratefully. “Wow. Looks like a bomb went off in here.”

You chuckled. “Remind of today the next time I want to host a birthday party at home.” You sighed. “I guess I’ll grab some garbage bags so we can get started with the cleanup.”

Mike took your hand. “I thought we could talk. We got interrupted earlier.” Mike nodded to the couch. “Let’s sit,” Mike patted the seat beside him.

You placed your mug on the coffee table and wrapped your arms around yourself as you walked to the window. “I still struggle some days. Beckett and our baby would be close to the same age.” You swallowed the lump in your throat.

Mike rose from the couch and joined you at the window. He wrapped his arms around you pulling you against his chest. “I think about that too.”

“I love him so much. It’s just hard. I can’t imagine not having him. And that’s the other thing…” You took a steadying breath. “What if Matt or Sarah come back and try to take him. I know it sounds selfish but he’s ours, not theirs. These are the thoughts that keep me awake at night and that make hypervigilant when I’m out with the kids. The adoption isn’t final-”

Mike turned you in his arms and cupped your face in his hands. “Hey. I would never let that happen. There is no way they could get him back even if they tried. Sarah abandoned him one week after he was born, Matt three months and he signed away all parental rights. Both are addicts and have made no attempt to check on his well being.” He pulled you to his chest and kissed your temple.

You just let him hold you for a couple minutes. “Yeah. I know you’re right,” you finally acknowledged.

Mike pulled back and looked down at you. His brows shot up in surprise and he put a hand over his heart. “Did-did you say I’m right? I’ve dreamed of this day and it’s here. And it’s just as wonderful as I hoped.” Mike fell onto the couch in a faux faint.

“What am I going to do with you?Hmmm?”

He grabbed your hand and pulled on top of him. “I can.” He placed a kiss to your lips. “Think.” A kiss to your jaw. “Of a few.” Kiss to your neck. “Things.”


End file.
